All Grown Up
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories about Sneaker and her cousins as they are getting older, but still lively and causing antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I had Sneaker and her cousins on my mind, so I felt like writing stories about them getting older, but they're in fifth grade and still lively for ten year olds, especially Sneaker.**

 **In this first one, it's the first day back at school, but chaos ensues, even at the studio involving Robon after he annoys Sneaker but it's very funny.**

* * *

"Ugh, shut up, stupid alarm clock, I know what today is!" a female Russian accented voice grumbled, sitting up after hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock, or karate chopped it like her infamous father did.

The voice's owner was none other, than Sneaker Bad Frog daughter of Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and master thief, but she had grown up into a mischievous ten and a half year old along with her cousins, otherwise known as the Muppet Kids and it was the first day of school, meaning they were fifth graders now, so next year, they woukd be starting middle school.

"Hehe, today shoukd be fun, plus Jareth and I can drive the teacher nuts, Jareth with his magic, me with my thief skills and karate." Sneaker said, while getting ready putting on a black top, with jeans, but put on a hooded cloak over her top, for that Bad Frog touch.

"Sneaker, breakfast is ready, come and get it!" Nadya said from downstairs, as Sneaker surfed down the staircase banister like she was on her skateboard, landing on her webbed feet giggling as she ran into the kitchen seeing both her dad and Nadya at the table.

"Hey, excited about fifth grade, and bet you're gonna shake things up, along with your cousins eh?" Constantine said.

"Yep apparently, I have quite the rep, with teachers in school." Sneaker said, with her mouth full, making Nadya grin at her seeing her drink orange juice swallowing making them relieved hearing the doorbell ring seeing Jareth, Sora, R.J, Yoko and Zeus along with Glimmer, who was adopted by Dudley and Piggy.

"Sure, come in, as Sneaker is having breakfast, and pumped up." Nadya said, as they entered but Jareth chuckled, seeing how Sneaker aye, disgusting Sora making Constantine chuckle hysterically.

"Everybody does things their own way, Sora but it's cute." Jareth said,his blue scaly cheeks going pink making Sneaker sn, seeing they had made it to schort milk out of her nose, making her cousins laugh hysterically, seeing it was nearly time to go, seeing Sneaker grab her messenger bag hugging her dad before leaving, which her cousins foubd sweet.

They were walking to school, or allowed to now they were in fifth grade, which they foubd awesome, talking about things like what they did, during the summer and Sneaker was impressed that Jareth had spent his, in the Labyrinth with his awesome dad, who happened to be the infamous Phantom of the Muppets

* * *

That early afternoon at the studio, Kermit kept looking at the clock because he was hoping that Yoko, and her Cousibs, even Sneaker had a God first day of school, seeing Constantine, Dudley, Rowlf, Sam and Scooter agree, seeing it was three meaning the school day was over, knowing the kids would come here, do homework and hang out while Up Late with Piggy was going on, hearing Robin, Kermit's young nephew run inside, hiding behind Kermit's back.

"Uncle Kermit, tell Sneaker not to beat me up!" he said, making Constantine and Kermit exchange a worried look, wondering what had happened since Robin was trying to join in what Sneaker and her cousins were doing.

"I kinda made her look bad, in front of some kids in her clas, and she chased me the way here, on her skateboard." Robin said, seeing Constantine grin, knowing the geeky tadpole male was doomed.

"Sneaker's pretty steamed, about what Robin did, and she has a right to, if he teased about her and Jareth." Yoko said seeing her Cousibs join them, seeing Sneaker lunge at Robin, with her webbed hand in a fist, making Kermit nervous, because he was terrified to dare intervene, plus he did not want any fighting here, making Constantine chuckle, sering her push Robin.

"Whia, whoa go get that anger out of your system,then maybe you can shred the half pipe, just don't hurt Robin." Kermit said, as Deadly and Sam had the little thief in a strong hold, despite the fact she was hopping mad trying to break free, but Deadly was taking her somewhere quiet, so they could talk, making Sam gulp.

"Relax, they're just gonna talk, alright?" Constantine said, seeing the other kids doing homework, hoping Sneaker might calm down, but Robin shoukd know better, than to set Sneaker off unaware the little thief had a devious plan, finding the volcano that Robin had made forvScience class, lighting a cherry bomb, throwing it into the volcano.

Sneaker grinned hearing it gurgle, leaving the room, going to find her cousins who were playing soccer, relieved she was calmer, seeing her join in but commotion made them curious, seeing Robin's projevt had erupted spray cheese all over the room, making Jareth giggle.

"Hey, I didn't do it, and neither did my dad." Jareth said to them.

"Let's go, comrades, and have fun." Sneaker told them as they left, but Sam smelt something from Ibside the volcano, as he peeked Ibside using a spyglass, seeing the remains of a cherry bomb, knowing Sneaker was behind it seeing Robin agree since she had almost beaten him up.

"So even if it was Sneaker, she had a reason good frog." Constantine said, hearing laughter making Kermit sigh, guessing Robin might not get a good grade because of this, knowing thimgs would get better.


	2. An Night of Tricks And Treats 2

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you all like.**

 **It's Halloween, so the Muppet Kids are having fun, like trick or treating Pkus there's a party at the studio.**

* * *

It was a few weeks later and the beginning of October meaning one thing, Halloween was approaching, which was not just Jareth's favourite holiday but Sneaker's as well, being the daughter of a master thief, mischief came naturally to her, but they were all meeting in the tree fort to discuss their plans, for trick or treating among other things, like playing pranks and going to the party at the studio, which the adults were planning.

"Count me out, for pranks since that's more Sneaker's strength, along with Jareth." Sora told her Cousibs making Sneaker grin as she liked, what the eaglet female just said, since it was true.

"We're all gonna have fun no matter what, on Halloween." Yoko said, seeing them agree, plus talking about the party at the studio, since the adults did it every year, ever since Yoko and her cousins were littler seeing Deadly reading a map making Jareth guess what his dad, along with his phantom friends were going to do, on Halloween night.

"Hey, uncle Deadly's tricks are awesome, plus he and his friends do it every year." Sneaker said, seeing her cousins agree hoping Dudley might control Deadly better this year, seeing it was sunset leaving the fort, going back Ibside thevstudio, but Jareth was curious about what his dad was planning so left him be.

* * *

It was Halloween night a few weeks later, and the Muppet Kids were out in costumes, and trick or treating but having fun like pointing out decorations, or costumes they foubd cool seeing pranks happening, making Jareth grin because he could sense his dad's phantom friends aroubd, being magical like his father, which Sneaker foubd awesome.

"You alright, Jareth, why're you grinning?" Yoko asked confused, since Sneaker was very in tune with her dragon prince.

"Yeah, I just sensed stuff, that's all." Jareth lied, winking at Sneaker, going on their way as one of Deadly's friends appeared, hoping Jareth wouldn't give the game away making Deadly sigh, as he cared about Jareth very much and thankfully, he and his cousins were too busy enjoying Halloween to notice, what they were doing.

"Sense any more of your dad's phantom friends, or did they run off, because you xan sense them?" Sora asked Jareth, seeing the dragon boy shake his head making Sneaker guess talking about it made him shy, so she would find a way to cheer him up later so was mentally planning a trick that would make Jareth giggle.

Feathers!" Sneaker said"You shoukdn't have asked him that, ms goody two feathers." Sneaker said, as they were going back to the studio for the party, making the other kids wonder why, seeing Jareth sigh and the party as well as the sleepover they were having woukd cheer him up.

They were impressed by what the adults had did this year, but Deadly noticed, that his little phantom seemed sad about something, wanting to know so he and Jareth were going somewhere quiet where they could talk in private.

"It's just, I want my cousins to like me, not think I'm weird because I love being me, you know?" Jareth told him, making Deadly get it since fitting in was always hard for him even at Jareth's age, but knew that Jareth's cousins liked him for who he was, especially Sneaker seeing his son light up, seeing what mischief Sneaker had pulled this time


	3. Something Special

Yoko and Sneaker wondered what was wrong with Sora, because she looked sad about something going to the secret hiding place in the jungle gym, seeing Sora there explaining she wasn't as special as her dad or her uncle, Mighty.

"But you are, as you're brave, kind even though you're a little strict, you get that from your dad." Sneaker told her.

"Thanks, but the teacher gave us an assignment, to write about what makes us special and I don't know what that is for me, since my dad has travelled a lot, met famous people and did cool things, plus my uncle is like a Demi God of where he lives." Sora expkained.

"We shoukd talk to your dad, after school, maybe he can help." Sneaker suggested.

Sora guessed that was a good thing, impressed that Sneaker of all her Cousibs, had came up with a great idea like that, hoping her dad coukd help her since this assignment had her, in quite a funk about herself knowing Jareth, R.J and Zeus were finding it easy like Sneaker and Yoko hoping things would work out.

"I hope so, you know?" Sora replied, hearing the bell meaning time to go back to class, making Sneaker sigh since to her besides Art, recess was her favourite class.

* * *

After school let out, Sneaker was waiting for her cousins to come out of school so they could go to the studio, maybe work on their project the teacher had assigned them, plus she had to talk to Sam when they got there, so he might be able to help Sora seeing her cousins meet up with her, going to the studio deciding to play a game until the adults weren't so busy, especially Sam.

They were playing tag, but becoming quite rambunctious which the adults were surprised by, and wondering what was wrong with Sora.

"She thinks she's not as special, as you or her uncle Mighty." Sneaker told Sam, which stunned him as he listened t her expkain surprised that the mini bad frog was helping him and Sora out, deciding to talk to Sora seeing her painting just like he did, guessing she wanted to make him proud sighing, knowing Eagles were held to a high standard.

"Oh hey daddy, you alright, I'm just painting you know?" Sora replied.

"Sneaker told me, that you think you're not as awesome as me, or your uncle eh?" Sam said making her flinch.

"I guess, because we have to do this project, about what makes you special, but I don't know since you've travelled the world, performed, met famous peopke and then uncle Mighty is like a super hero, so I feel like a loser." Sora admitted.

That made Sam's heart ache, because he loved Sora, ever since she'd hatched, knowing she was growing up well explaining that she was still just a kid, and nobody knew what the future held, but it made her feel better.

"Tbanks for helping, as I get it now, Tbat maybe when I am yourvage,I might be just as awesome." Sora said.


	4. Insecure

Sneaker was worried, because she noticed warts were coming up, on her chubby webbed hands making the mischievous, yet chubby female tadpole nervous because she did not want anybody to make fun even her cousins running upstairs to her room before her cousins showed up, Fibding her fingerless gloves.

"Perfecto, and nobody will ever know, or see my hands have warts hehe!" Sneaker said, proud going downstairs to finish breakfadt making Constantine and Nadya wonder why she was wearing fingerless gloves.

"They look cool, alright, I plead the fifth!" Sneaker said making Constantine surprised.

He'd never heard his chubby little thief like this before, guessing something was going on that she wasn't telling him.

"It could be puberty related, or a girl thing, so let me talk to her later, alright?" Nadya said.

Sneaker heard the doorbell, as it was her cousins, since it was time to go to school, saying to cone in, but Jareth guessed something was up, seeing Sneaker wearing fingerless gloves but Yoko knew why.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Sneaker whispered, leaving with them but felt bad that she hadn't told her dad, but he was a boy frog so didn't know how to help her with the wart thing or other stuff.

When they got to school, Sneaker and Yoko went to the Girls's room but Yoko understood, seeing Sneaker freaked out seeing her chubby webbed hands covered in warts.

"Aww, that's why you're wearing fingerless gloves, to hide them?" Yoko asked, seeing Sneaker nod.

"Ja, other kids are gonna make fun if they see, like our tails and what if Jareth laughs?" Sneaker replied.

"Warts are part of being an amphibian kid, like having our tails, but you shouldn't feel insecure, as Jareth won't laugh at you, he loves you." Yoko told her hugging her.

* * *

"I know why she was wearing fingerless gloves, Constant, she has warts all over her Webber hands, she showed me." Nadya said that early evening making Constantine surprised, but proud.

"Yeah, she's growing up, but I should talk to her, you know?" Constantine said, going upstairs to Sneaker's room hearing her singing, guessing she had her headphones on entering making her surprised hiding her hands behind fingerless gloves.

"How come earlier, you didn't tell me you had warts?" he asked.

"I was ashamed, plus I didn't know, because you're a boy, you know?" Sneaker said making him chuckle.

"I'm not like good frog, I'm your dad so I know you and your friends are beginning, to go through puberty, like having warts but they're cute like you being chubby." he told her seeijg her hug him.

.She was also eating a bag of mini peanut butter cups, which her chubby belly was loving and had grown a little bit more, which made her happy, sijce besides wanting to be a master thief, she wanted to be a wrestler or a sumo wrestler.

"That's awesome, sweetie fly, as you know what you want to do, but you're ten and a half." Constantine said seeijg her nod because their teacher had asked them, to write about they wanted to be, when they grew up and peeking over her shoulder, Constantine was feeli"jg choked up reading knowing the teacher was going to be impressed.

The next few days after handing that assignment, Sneaker was surprised that she had gotten a really good grade, but even her cousins were stunned as Sneaker always got bad grades on pop quizzes.

"Uncle Kermit's gonna flip, hehe!" Sneaker said.

"And your dad and Nadya too, since they've seen your report cards." Yoko pointed out.

"Well, my dad inspired the paper, sijce I want to be a master thief, and a wrestler, when I grow up." Sneaker told them, hearing the lunch bell making Sneaker happy and her cousins chuckle.

Later at the studio, Kermit and Constantine were indeed surprised by Sneaker getting an A Plus but Constantine grinned, knowing his little thief was a genius so was going to take her out, for ice cream later, making Kermit grin.


	5. Up All Night

It was mid- afternoon so Sneaker and her cousins were at the Rainbow Connection Cafe, that Dudley owned but they liked hanging out there after school before going to the studio, but Sneaker was doing stunts outside on her skateboard, impressing some middle schoolers making Yoko impressed but worry, because those kids looked mean seeing Sneaker roll her eyes.

"Relax, they're not as mean, as me, remember?" Sneaker told them, drinking a smoothie.

Jareth knew that those kids always tried bothering his uncle here hoping Sneaker woukd not hang out with those kids, seeing the leader of the group curious about them, especially Sneaker but she would rather be with her cousins since in a year and a half, she and her cousins woukd be in sixth grade, middle school.

"Yeah, we gotta go Sneaker, remember?" Yoko said, as they were paying and leaving.

Dudley was surprised and impressed, that Sneaker was so loyal to her cousins guessing since they'd been friends since they were really little, so we're pretty close.

"Yep, they are very close eh?" Mara asked him, seeing him nod.

At the studio, Sneaker was doing skateboard tricks on the half pipe, while her other cousins were doing homework since it kept her from being bored, and create mischief so zKermit was happy to let her do that plus she was having fun hoping those big kids would not get mad, just because she wanted to hang out with her cousins.

"Yeah, we had a run-in with some big kids, at the Rainow Connection Cafe." Yoko told Kermit.

"You didn't get picked on, or Sneaker didn't get in a fight?" Kermit asked.

"Nope, she left with us, but they wanted her to hang out with them." Jareth said.

Kermit was impressed, that Sneaker was very loyal to her Cousibs, which was good wanting to talk to his mischievous niece, about this, seeing Sneaker wonder what was going on.

"We told Uncle Kermit, what happened at uncle Dudley's cafe so he wanted to know, why you didn't go hang with those big kids." Sora told her, making Sneaker get it.

"Besides, we're gonna be in middle school next year, well my other cousins will be, so it's cool." Sneaker said, making Kermit sigh, at how his mischievous niece, for putting herself down.

"That's good, you're so loyal, to your Cousibs, plus maybe you will ad you're pretty smart." Kermit told her.

* * *

That late night in her room, Sneaker was doing art stuff while listening to music, on her lime green wireless headphones while her dad was out heisting and eating a lot of cookies to feed her chubbiness, plus what Kermit had said had gotten into her head, since she wanted to go to middle school with her cousins but knew she woukdn't stay there too long, just lije her dad at her age.

She was hoping that things would get good, as she and her cousins got older, seeing Jareth there knowing she got lonely when her dad was out, heisting and being his usual self making the dragon boy grin.

"You wanna go do something, Sneaker?" he asked.

"Yep, as I like being aroubd you, and the others." Sneaker told him.

He was becoming his Chinese dragon form, seeing her get onto his back and they were having fun, like having frozen yoghurt giggling, but having fun not realising it was sunrise knowing Constantine and Deadly along with Dudley might flip if they weren't there when they were back in the morning.

Constantine was surprised that Sneaker was sleeping, guessing that she had been up all night, with Jareth so knew waking her up was a bad idea, seeing Hector agree while they were having breakfadt plus Sneaker didn't go to school so much, so it was fine to let her sleep but Jareth did so Deadly and Dudley might freak.

"Well, they can't stop him, from seeing my little thief, if he wants." Cobstantine said.

Later that early evening, Sneaker was awake but Constantine had left her food plus there was soda in the fridge unawsre that she'd slept the whole day, rubbing sleep from her eyes


	6. Helping Their Cousin Out

"The bases are loaded, and the it's up to the Mighty Eagle, Sora to hit a home run!" Sneaker said.

"Sneaker, what on Earth are you kids doing, not your of your schemes?" Kermit asked his mischievous niece.

"Nope, just playing baseball, as Sora really wants, to make the team, at school." Jareth said.

It was a hot day at the studio, so the kids were outside plus at school, baseball tryouts were coming up which Sora really wanted to try and make the team, but her cousins were helping her out, plus Sneaker was doing a running commentary, because they knew giving her baseball gear would lead to mischief or a broken window.

"Alrigjt, but please no broken windows, and good idea to not give Sneaker a bat." Kermit told them.

"We know what we're doing, uncle, relax." Zeus said seeing him leave.

"We need somebody who has a good pitching arm, and we all know who that is." Yoko said.

Sneaker grinned grabbing a baseball catcher's mitt, and a baseball, plus Yoko had told her. To go easy on Sora, because it was her first time doing this seeing her throw a curveball which Sora hit hard making the kids impressed, seeing Sora run the bases, getting a home run.

"That was so awesome, and if you do that at tryouts, you'll get on the team." Sneaker said.

"Thanks, as my dad will be impressed, if I made the team." the female eaglet said.

Sneaker guessed that Sora was trying to impress her dad, by joining the baseball team since she and her cousins were in clubs or teams at school like Zeus was in the Tech Club, R.J in the school orchestra, Yoko and Jareth were on the soccer team and she was on the karate team, p,us they had a tournament coming up"Sneaker we gotta go soon, sweetie fly." Constantine told her, seeing her nod.

"My grandparents are visiting, which will be fun, plus they're thieves." Sneaker told them.

Jareth grinned at that, knowing she would pick up new tricks from her grandparents but he was feeling weird, needing to ask his dad or uncle Dudley leaving, which made Sneaker worried, besides the otjer kids.

* * *

"Oh boy, somebody's beginning to go through shedding scales." Deadly said.

"What does that mean, and is it bad?" Jareth asked him, seeing him and Dudley grin.

Jareth had found his dad and uncle, explaining what was going on, so we're in Deadly's makeshift workshop in the studio where he made potions and practised magic where zKermit coukd not bug him.

"Yep it's normal for dragon kids your age to go through this, and shed scales but new ones will appear, when they grow back." Dudley told his nephew seeing him sigh hoping the other kids especially Sneaker did not find out, or they might make fun or laugh, seeing Deadly shake his head.

"They would never do that, besides Sneaker loves you, but maybe you should tell her." he said.

He went to find his cousins especially Sneaker but saw she was gone, so could tell her later but was telling his other cousins what was going on, making them get it, hoping that Sneaker would be alright, when he told her.


	7. Summer Plans

"Yes, the last day of school before summer, meaning antics are gonna happen, plus my dad won't care if I get bad grades, along with Nadya." Sneaker said to her pet turtle Jett while getting ready.

It was indeed the last day of school before summer, meaning antics were gonna ensue, plus she did not care if she had a bad report card along with her stepmom Nadya, who was now also amphibian, hearing that breakfadt was ready going to the kitchen, seeing her parents there eating breakfast, seeing the female chubby tadpole getting herself Lucky Charms, which was her favourite cereal.

 _She seems excited about her last day of school before summer, but she probably wants to hang out with her cousins, during summer break._

"Yep, plus Jareth and I are gonna prank the teacher, hehe." Sneaker said making Constantine grin.

He had taught her all kinds of tricks, for mischief and pranks like Deadly had taught Jareth magical pranks, seeing her cousins there, seeing her excited that it was the last day of school, seeing her hug Jareth making the light blue scaled dragon boy grin because he was in cahoots with Sneaker, making her cousins guess that mischief was afoot.

"Let's go comrades, to school, okay?" Sneaker told them as they left the Bad Frog house, plus it was a hot, humid summer day walking to school, talking about summer plans, making them happy as they got to school seeing a lot of kids in their class goofing aroubd on the equipment, hearing the bell go off, going inside but during assembly, Sneaker was causing mischief.

"Sora, just let them be, it is the last day after all." Yoko told the blue feathered female eagle.

In class, they were getting their report cards, but Sneaker was impressed by her grades seeing Jareth impressed because he had impressive grades knowing his dad and uncle Dudley would be impressed seeing Sneaker going outside into the playground along with her cousins, because the teacher was letting them because cooping Sneaker in the classroom was a bad idea, for her and the entire class.

"Yeah, bonus recess!" Sneaker said playing basketball, as she was good at it.

They agreed because it was a half day anyway so Sneaker was going to the skate park, using some of the hallways like skate ramps, which some of the other teachers were annoyed by, which did not bother Sneaker plus she was going there after school let out in a few hours, so was excited.

* * *

At the studio, the kids were outside playing soccer since it was too nice to stay inside plus their parents and uncles were happy they were doing that, plus some of the kids were going to camp, but Sneaker wasn't because she hated being away from home, despite the fact she was alright, with sleeping over at her cousins's houses.

"Yeah, but camp isn't for me." Sneaker told them, making them get it.

"Yeah, but Yoko and I can tell you about it, when we come back." Sora told her.

"Yeah, but I can have fun here, you know?" Sneaker told them being under a shady tree.

Later that early evening, there was a cookout at the studio, making the kids happy since it was summer meaning lots of adventures together making the adults chuckle because it was cute and that things were good.


	8. Being A Little Bad Frog

"Whoa, what did Sneaker do this time, blow up tne science lab, sell junk food or soda among other things, that she's causing quite a social stir?" Sora asked her Cousibs.

"They think that she is a little quirky, like how she talks and stuff, plus they saw her talking to Jett her pet turtle in her locker." Yoko replied while in study hall.

It was now November and a week until Thanksgiving or in Deadly's words, Pranksgiving which made them chuckle, but they were surprised that other kids in their school thought Sneaker was weird, because she was Awesone in her own ways, hoping none of the popular kids had said anything to her, making Jareth get it because Sneaker was a part of their little group.

"Well, she might tell us, when we get to the studio, in a little bit." Zeus told them.

"Yeah, but let's hope she's alright, you know?" Yoko replied as the bell rang, which was odd making them exchange grins realising what was going on, Sneaker was doing a stunt, by ending study hall early, which the otjer kids in their class were impressed by, despite Sora sighing.

"Just cool your feathers, as she's doing Pranksgiving stuff, you know?" Jareth told her.

But when they got to the studio, they found Sneaker with her hood up, doing art stuff, plus her pet turtle Jett was beside her making them worry, guessing some of the otjer kids had pointed out things to her, seeing Constantine there nodding.

"I just got off the phone with her proncipal, he thinks it better that she isn't in school, forva while." he said, making them get it, feeling bad for their favourite yet mischievous cousin making Sneaker surprised, because what the popular kids had said had shaken her confidence a little, making them hope that Sneaker was alright.

Deadly was relieved that it was not happening to Jareth, because his father claws would come out, very much hoping Constantije would do something about this, seeing Sneaker with her cousins, which was a good Thijg as they could help her out, maybe help her with her confidence, since those mean kids had wrecked it seeing Deadly agree.

* * *

That night at the Bad Frog house, Constantine and Nadya were hanging out with Sneaker plus she was feeling better, because her cousins had helped her feel better, plus they'd helped her with some Pranksgiving things, which made some of the adults amused by it, and were helping her out plus Sneaker had been eating snacks, so that relieved them.

"Yeah, my cousins are awesome, and were helping me feel better." Sneaker told them.

"That is good, because we were worried about you earlier, so that's good." Nadya told her.

Sneaker nodded as she was going to her room for a while, since she stayed up all night, but she did not care if she was not at school, because thieves didn't need school getting a mischievous idea, as she left the house, pranking those kids that had been mean to her, grinning evilly like her infamous father knowing he would be proud, along with Deadly.

Constantine wondered what she'd been doing out, chuckling after she told him and very proud of her, hoping Kermit did not know that she'd done that, seeing the chubby yet mischievous tadpole roll her eyes.

"He-lo we're bad frogs, we're supposed to do things like this." Sneaker pointed out.


	9. Ready As I Will Ever Be

Glimmer was unsure, if she or Jareth would be the heir, if Deadly retired from being King of the Zlabyrinth many, many years from now, making her cousins get it plus at school, class elections were happening making Sora excited yet nervous since in every grade since kindergarten, she had been class president.

"Aww sweetie, you'll be president, trust me, you have a good chance." Sam assured her, making the blue feathered ten year old eagle nod, leaving to go meet her Cousibs, to walk to school plus saw Jareth grinning like Deadly, when he was up to something.

"Hey, it's just a class election, not becoming president of America." Sneaker pointed out, as they arrived but Sneaker wondered what was up with Glimmer, hearing the purple furred goblin girl explain.

"Hey it'll work out, plus if Jareth did become the heir, maybe you can help him, so he doesn't make mistakes." Sneaker told her.

"That's true, thanks, and I guess that Sora's wigging out, about this class president thing." Glimmer said as they went to class and when hearing no,I nations for class president, they were surprised hearing Jareth nominate Sneaker making her stunned along with Sora, who was glaring at the light blue scaled dragon boy.

"So that was what you were planning, sweet, only Sora's gonna freak, which should be fun." Sneaker replied.

Yoko, R.J and Zeus along with Glimmer had a feeling that things would get crazy with this, hoping Jareth nominating Sneaker was just a prank and he was not being serious, so would talk to him at recess hoping Sora did not get to him first.

* * *

"What's the big deal, that I nominated Sneaker, for class president?" Jareth asked.

"Because it's Sora's thing, and at first we thought you were kidding." Yoko said.

"Sneaker has leadership blood, she's the leader of our group." Jareth replied.

"Yes, but we know that Sneaker gets shy, and the other kids are going to vote for Sora, meaning Sneaker will get emotionally crushed, this is why uncle Deadly shoukdn't make you his heir, you'll mess up the Labyrinth!" Glimmer said.

"Oh yeah didn't think of that, Pkus the heir thing is today, but Sneaker can handle it, she's tough." Jareth replied hearing kids especially the popular ones making fun of Sneaker, which made Jareth's blood boil, like his dad.

He then cast a spell, messing up their hair, seeing Sneaker with the hood of her cloak up, plus eating a lot of Snickers bars that were in her backpack feeding her growing belly, plus it helped her feel better, eating her feelings making Sora sigh.

"I thought you were mad at me, because I got nominated, remember?" Sneaker said.

"We're Cousibs and family, plus those brats picking on you grinds my beans, and I so want to put them in detention, or jail." the Chibby blue feathered eaglet replied.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know that Jareth woukd do that, maybe he is nervous, about the heir selection, that Uncle Deadly is having at his castle later, but I'm not gonna run for president, it's all yours." Sneaker said seeing Sora hug her.

"Now go help Jareth, he needs you, you know?" she told her seeing her go find her dragon prince as he was pacing back and forth making her get it hugging him' which was helping him relax, as they were going to the Labyrinth and to Deadly's castle since it was time for the heir selection ceremony, making everybody excited, yet Glimmer and Jareth were nervous yet sweaty.

"I have made up my mind, and our new heir, that will take over for me many, many years from now shall be Jareth." Deadly said making Jareth relieved, and Glimmer happy for her cousin, as a party was going on to celebrate plus the other kids were congratuling Jareth, and Sneaker kissed him, making Deadly chuckle at that, seeing his younger daughter, Ellie who was the princess in his eyes happy.

"Yeah, I'm proud for your big brother too, as I was hoping for this day for a long while." Deadly told her.


	10. A Dosed Up Little Thief

It was the beginning of Chinese New Year, which Deadly, Dudley and Jareth celebrated, being dragons and were throwing a party like every year making Jareth excited, because it was like a huge party knowing his cousins were looking forward to it, so getting ready for school hoping his cousins were alright hearing Deadly say breakfast was ready, making the light blue scaled dragon boy go down there, using his magic.

Deadly chuckled at his son's antics, knowing things were going to be fun, seeing Ellie in pyjamas, not feeling so good making Deadly frantically put a light blue scaled hand on her green scaled head, feeling it was warm.

"I also feel itchy, daddy, is something wrong?" she said, making him see she was coming down with dragon pox, making him frown taking her to her room, and would call their doctor in a bit.

"At least I had it when I was little, but it's not fun being sick." Jareth said, hearing the doorbell as it was his cousins since it was time to go to school, grabbing his backpack, leaving with them, hearing Yoko ask where his dad was.

"Ellie isn't feeling so great, so he's tending to her, but we should get going." he told them, noticing that Sneaker was sniffly and off her game, guessing she was coming down with something, hearing the chubby yet mischievous female tadpole deny it, making him and her cousins get it, she wanted to go to the Chinese New Year party on Friday night making them sigh.

"We should leave her be, as she is tough, you know?" Sora pointed out as they were in class, seeijg Sneaker resting her head on her desk plus had the hood of her cloak up, makimg her cousins guess, that she'd been up all night hoping she was alright, being the leader of their group, hearing sneezes.

"Yep, she's caught something for sure, she's not allergic." Zeus told them, seeing Sneaker blowing into a tissue, feeling crummy, plus there was a flu going around so they figured, that was what was wrong with her.

As the day went on, Sneaker's cousins noticed that she was becomimg pretty dosed up, since even at the studio, she had not noticed Robin teasing, making him wonder what was going on, if she was sick, seeing her sneeze on him.

"Eww Sneaker germs, eww!" Robin said running off, making Sneaker grin, feeling woozy, as Jareth caught her, knowing she needed to lie down, seeing the others agree, so was making her chicken noodle soup, making Constantine wonder what was going on, seeing a dosed up Sneaker.

"Yep, she has the flu alright, but good idea to make her soup." he told them, seeing Sneaker drinking, as her throat really hurt, and after that saw that Constantine was taking Sneaker home, making them get it, hoping she would feel better.

* * *

It was Friday night and the Chinese New Year party was going on at Jareth's house, yet the light blue scaled dragon boy was feeling sad because Sneaker was not there, from being sick making the others get it, giving him a crazy idea, bringing some of the party stuff, including the gift he wanted to give her leaving the house, walking the blocks to the Bad Frog house, like when he and the other kids went there, to get Sneaker when they were walking to school.

Nadya smirked, answering the door seeing him there letting him in, knowing Sneaker was feeling miserable from the flu but because she couldn't go to the party, as Jareth was going upstairs to Sneaker's room opening her door hearing her sneezing and coughing making him frown, seeing her surprised that he was here.

"Yeah, because the party was not much fun without you, so I had to come over, plus I brought you some stuff." Jareth told her.

"But what if you get sick, because of me?" Sneaker told him seeing him shake his head at her because he didn't care if he got sick, because the party was not fun without her, making Sneaker's cheeks go pink besides the fever, making Jareth chuckle.


	11. Helping A Friend On Her First Day

_Yes, Kade's gonna be in our grade, which should be fun since we're a mischievous tag team, meaning the teacher is screwed and Kade can be hang out with me and my cousins which should be a blast!_

"Sneaker, Earth to Sneaker, what has you distracted today?" Sora asked curious, while they and their cousins were walking to school, unawsre of what news Constantine had told Sneaker, which had her in such a good mood.

"Nothing you should worry about, just happy forva comrade." Sneaker replied, which Jareth smirked about, knowing Kadecwas going to be in their grade, letting the others in their little group find out on their own arriving at school going to their classroom making Yoko get what had Sneaker excited, her best friend, Kade Raccoon was going to be in their grade!

"Yep my dad to,d me over breakfast, but I hope she's alright, it is her first day aftervall." Sneaker said hugging Kade.

"I am a little nervous, but at least you're here, so we can have fun." Kade told her, seeing Sneaker nod in rep,y, as the both of them were sitting at the back of the class making the teacher anxious, because the new kid happened to becSneaker's best friend bracing herself for antics.

But Kade was quiet because this was all new to the female raccoon kit, despite Sneaker and her friends helping her get used to things making them get it.

* * *

"Yes it's the end of the day, which is good." Kade said packing her messenger bag, leaving with Sneaker and her friends unlocking her scooter from where the bikes were kept during the school day, as they were going to the studio so Kade was going with them, surprised hearing Yoko say, that Sneaker's first day of school had been like Kade's, making the female raccoon kit wonder why, hoping Sneaker might tell her, once she got back from wrestling practice.

They were doing homework but after that, having a snack to refuel their energy, playing on the indoor play equipment which Kade was joining in with, giggling at thevantics hoping school would be better tomorrow, and after a while Sneaker was back hugging Jareth but also Kade, hearing the female raccoon kit ask how her best friend's first ever day of school had been like hers today.

"Oh yeah it was not much fun, as I didn't know anybody there before my cousins helped and thought things were hard, until I figured things out and so will you, you are very smart." Sneaker told her making Kade inspired.

"You have a point, but thanks Sneaker, it makes me feel better." Kade replied.

"No problem, as it is what friends do." Sneaker replied to her skateboarding, seeing Kade on her scooter, making the kids grin hoping the adults did not flip out, seeing this.


End file.
